


Constellations

by roseforthethorns



Series: Retirement Bliss? [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Retirement, Star Gazing, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: James loves stargazing, but Q is easily distracted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetospy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetospy/gifts).



> This is technically inspired by the first part of timetospy's la Vie en Rose.

“No, _that_ one’s Ursa Major.”

“Is not. My app says so.”

“You'll take tech over the word of an experienced sailor?”

“And here I thought you weren't the one on your back and looking up every night.”

“You cheeky little blighter. Come on, put the mobile down.”

“Fine.”

“Now look there, those three stars. You can see the four at the corners about them.”

“Yes…”

“Orion. The red star in the constellation is Betelgeuse.”

“Like the movie? Say it three times to summon him?”

“What movie?”

“... you did not just say that.”

“Say what?”

“Day-oh. Me say dayyyy-oh.”

“Simon, are you quite all right?”

“Oh my god you really don't know what I'm talking about.”

“No, I don't. You sound like you're having some kind of fit.”

“We are watching it the moment we go back inside.”

“And whatever happened to a night under the stars?”

“We can. Just as soon as you’ve seen this.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I said so and we know my ideas are good ones.”

“Like the lawn mower?”

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments Welcome.


End file.
